Gaius Julius Caesar (Petals of Reincarnation)
|-|Caesar= |-|Armored Caesar= Summary Gaius Julius Caesar is one of the Returner members of Kouu's army and the strongest of Kouu's Five Generals. Unlike most members of Kouu's army, Caesar is not a Sinner, he's a Great. This allowed him to infiltrate the Forest of the Greats' advance team as a spy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Gaius Julius Caesar, "The Ancient King" Origin: Petals of Reincarnation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Perfect Returner, Great Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Creation Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (The strongest of Kouu's Five Generals, easily overwhelmed Haito and sliced through the entire wall of a small amphitheater, managed to slightly hold his own against monster Haito for a short while and sliced some of her arms) Speed: At least Subsonic (The strongest of Kouu's Five Generals, easily overwhelmed Haito and countered all her moves, managed to slightly hold his own against monster Haito for a short while) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level Stamina: High (Even though usage of Returner talents uses up a lot of mental and physical energy, Caesar freely uses his power without signs of tiring, managed to keep up with monster Haito for a short while and even managed to attack her one last time after losing an arm and being stabbed by several blades simultaneously, including on the head) Range: Extended melee range, several meters with slashes Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, has the talent and skills of Julius Caesar, making him a genius at tactics and granting him extensive military prowess, establishing him as the strongest of Kouu's Five Generals Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Returner:' As a Perfect Returner, Caesar is always in his transformed state. Like other Returners, Caesar's throat releases several petals while his power is active. As a Great-type Returner, Caesar's returned talent comes from a hero or someone who could truly be called Great. In his case, his returned talents come from Roma's greatest hero, general and politician. His talents awoke Caesar's tactical genius and military prowess, but they also left him with a weakness towards women; he can be charmed by any and all sorts of women. ** Pygmalion: Caesar's first talent. By raising a red banner, he can perfectly command up to 1000 allies. As long as these soldiers are capable of displaying their potential at the utmost profficiency and Caesar retains the right to lead, not one single step will fall out of line. ** The Hero's Testament: Caesar's second talent, which allows him to summon/create any existing weapon and use them to the highest proficiency. He does this by creating dice that, when left to fall in the ground, summon the weapon. Caesar mainly sticks to melee weapons including longsword, zweihander, swept hilt rapier and main gauche combo, shotel, sword breaker, executioner sword, lance, sword and dagger, great hammer, etc. Though he dislikes them, he can also summon and use firearms and weapons like cannons and organ guns, etc. Caesar can also use his dice to summon a suit of armor, a large tower shield, and an armored horse. Even if a weapon was never complete, Caesar will be able to summon it as long as prototypes, blueprints or plans existed. In other words, Caesar can summon things like the prototype Kyuushuu J7W1 Shinden fighter, the Nakajima G10N Fugaku bomber that never left the blueprint stage, the uncommisioned aircraft carrier Graf Zeppelin and the Landkreuzer P.1000 that only ever existed in plans. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Petals of Reincarnation Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Shield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Spear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Brawlers Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Spies Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9